Worth It To Me
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: What will Jade do when she finds Beck in somebody elses arms? Who will be there for her? Who has always been there for her? One shot for the Rade contest for ZenNoMai! Please review


Robbie's POV

I never knew what people meant when they said that the more things change the more they stay the same. That is until now. I can never figure these things out until it is almost too late.

About a week ago everything started again. It felt like freshman year was replaying itself out in front of my eyes. Jade was being her usual closed off self, while Beck was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately I got caught up in the drama. Beck and Jade have been having problems for the last couple of weeks and they all came to boiling point today.

Beck has been cast as a young outlaw in a new movie and Alyssa Vaughn has been cast as his love interest. While Jade was looking over the script she became enraged that there were multiple steamy scenes between the two co-stars. Beck invited Jade to the set, but when she showed up she caught Beck and Alyssa in an intimate embrace. In his trailer. This left Jade deeply hurt as rage and helplessness collided deep within her. Instead of confronting the pair she turned and fled the movie lot.

Which brings us to where we are now. Me, Tori, and Andre are all in the black box trying to comfort a betrayed Jade. She isn't making it easy on us though.

"Just leave me alone," Jade sobs as her mascara runs down her cheeks. "I don't want your help and I don't need your help."

Tori looks uncertainly at us as she begins to speak, "I know you are upset Jade, but we are here to help you get Beck back. Right guys?" She asks looking to me and Andre for support.

"You stupid bitch!" Jade screams as she glances through the tangle of her hair that has fallen in front of her face. "Everything started to fall apart when you came to this school. You went and kissed Beck and it has been all downhill from there. Get the hell out of my face Vega," Jade growls.

"But I," Tori started to say but her words falter as Jade's icy glare descends upon her. Tori screams and literally flies out of the theatre she is moving so fast because Jade started to move towards her. Andre looks at me and rolls his eyes at me as he goes in search of the younger Vega sister. His look says, 'Better you than me staying here' and he exits through the same door Tori used.

Great. I am in the line of fire with my ex-best friend. That's right my ex best friend until freshman year happened. It seems like it happened two days ago instead of two years ago.

Flashback

I walk through the doors of Hollywood Arts and take a deep breath as I think to myself, 'This is the perfect time to start over again.' I look around and someone that I have not seen in quite some time.

I walk up to her and say, "Hey stranger." The look on her face as she turns around is one of recognition. My heart soars as I begin to think that it might go differently for me at this new school.

"What do you want?" Jade asks bluntly as my mouth drops open. She never used to be like this.

"What do you mean? It's me Robbie. Your best friend," I say trying to will her to remember all the good times we had together.

"I remember you but it was more of a pity thing. I felt sorry for you, that's why we hung out together." Jade's words cut me like a knife. How could she say something like that? It's like she twisted the knife in my soul.

I am speechless at this point because I never imagined anything like this would happen. Great now a group of people has gathered to watch Jade eviscerate the new kid. Instead of giving them the pleasure of letting them watch as she cut me down, I ran away.

I know, I know, surprising that I ran away, right? Sarcasm fully intended, but I was never like that before. I did not know how to handle my best friend annihilating me in public. That's how Rex came about.

Rex is everything I want to be but can't. He is the part of me that died the day my best friend turned her back on me. He is how I lash out at world that doesn't care. I second guess myself all the time and have no self confidence

Anyways when I emerged from my hiding spot I saw Jade draped all over him. That's right him. I didn't know who he was at the time but I knew his type. The type that can make girls swoon all over him with one look. With one smile he can melt them and get away with pretty much anything.

Then it hit me like a Mack truck. He changed her. She became mean and cold-hearted to try and fit in with this guy and his crowd. Why would she change for him? And more importantly because she changed it changed me as well. From then on nothing was the same and I am the person I am today because of Freshman Year.

Back in the present

I shake my head to clear the fleeting memories out of it and get back to the present to Jade who is snapping her fingers in front of my face. I grab her hand and lower it to her side.

"Nice to see you finally came back to Earth, space cadet," Jade sneers as she wipes her eyes.

"Just thinking about how we got to this point."

"I trusted the wrong guy; that is how I got to this point."

"No Jade it wasn't just that." Jade begins to yell at me but I cut her off. I am sick and tired of being treated like crap so it all ends today and it all ends right here and right now. "It started when you changed. You used to be nice and kind but then you came to this school and it changed you. Or should I say you changed yourself. You changed yourself to something you thought that could never be hurt. Well guess what? You managed to alienate the only person who ever truly cared about you in the process. So congratulations Jade on having nobody you can rely on." Exhausted from my speech, I slump into one of the folding chairs beside Jade.

"And you know what the truly fucked up part is? I used to imagine us as a couple. You were everything I wanted in a girl and more but you just had to change it all for Beck," I say in a defeated tone. "I was there for you when you were having troubles with your dad but it didn't matter. I am going to leave now. I hope you enjoy being alone." That came out a little harsher than I intended it to be but so what. She is done making me be the scared guy any longer.

I get up to leave but feel a hand grasp my arm and I look down to see it is Jade. I pull from her grasp and start to walk away. She flings herself in front of the door and says one simple word, "Wait." I cross my arms but I hold up wondering what scathing comeback she will try to use.

Jade's POV

Nobody ever talks to me like that. Robbie doesn't even know what I had to do. But I can't deny that his words hurt. They hurt more than anything anybody has ever said to me. And you want to know why? Because he is right.

I can't let him leave without knowing why I changed. I know it probably won't make damn bit of difference but I have to try. I know I have probably made things irreparable between us but I have to tell him everything.

"Wait," I say throwing myself in front of the door, and I see him with his arms crossed and think that this can't be good. "Before you leave at least let my try to explain everything. It all started when I transferred here." Robbie is sitting down again so that is a good sign.

"When I started here we were still best friends and I thought we would stay that way forever. But I started to change because I was scared. I was constantly being harassed and bullied so I became the one girl nobody would dare mess with. I thought it would just be for a little while but then it caught Beck's eye. So I just stayed as this because everybody seemed to like it more. Then you came in and it scared me because you knew the real me and liked the real me. So I pushed you away. I'm more sorry than you could ever know. I understand completely if you hate me and never wanted to talk to me again."

Robbie comes over to where Jade has her head buried in her hands and gets down on one knee in front of her. Instead of saying anything he kisses her on the cheek and stands back up. A stunned Jade sits there for a moment then stands up as well and takes Robbie's head in her hands and kisses him soundly on the lips.

Robbie fights off the urge to kiss her back which nearly overwhelms him. "Before this goes any farther I want to know if I am a rebound or not? Because you can look elsewhere because I'm not going to be used emotionally again."

Jade stares at him and says, "I respect you too much to use you. I want to take our friendship to the next level. I'm pretty sure that it is where it would have ended up anyways." It is Robbie's turn to be dumbfounded as Jade strides over to him and embraces him. "Let me prove it to you," Jade says and starts kissing him again. Robbie kisses her back starting to lose himself in the intensity and passion between them.

All of a sudden a voice rings out in the theatre, "What the hell are you two doing?" Beck yells as he sprints to the where the couple are. "I'm on the set for one day and you think you can move in on my girl?" He demands of Robbie as he shoves him off the stage. Beck then rounds on Jade and say, "You slut! Why the hell would you cheat on me? Especially with a loser like him!"

Jade goes into berserk mode and starts slapping Beck everywhere she can reach. "I fucking saw you in the trailer all over your co star Alyssa Vaughn. You think you can cheat on me just because you got into a big Hollywood movie?" by this time Robbie has leapt back onto the stage and grabs Jade so she can't hit Beck any longer.

"I can do that because I am a guy and you are just the girl," Beck sneers as he looks at the pair. "You were nothing until we started dating, I made you who you are. But I have to say you were pretty good in bed."

Upon hearing this Robbie lets Jade go and he launches himself at Beck. He had never been in a fight before but he uses his fists and knees to take out his frustration on the tan boy. Beck is lying in a bruised and bloodied heap by the time Robbie wears himself out. Robbie winds up one last time and kicks Beck square in the stomach which drives the wind from the other boy's lungs. "Don't you ever talk to Jade like that again."

Jade runs over to Robbie and asks, "Are you alright? You are going to have a black eye in the morning."

Robbie spits some blood out onto the stage and says, "You are worth it to me." They smile at each other and leave Beck to fend for himself.

Please Review! The more reviews I get the happier I am!


End file.
